Love Rocket
by gsham
Summary: In order to fix the heinous mistake that CW/WB made when they stopped making Gilmore Girls. Post Rory/Logan break up.
1. Chapter 1

If you had told me when I was 15 years old that I would be longing for a boy to come back, I would have slapped you. But now that I'm 21 and have just broken up with the boy of my dreams, I'm starting to think that you wouldn't have been that far off. When I told my mom that missing Logan came and went in waves, I was lying. So much. I miss him constantly. I can't get him out of my head! Every time I drink a cup of coffee, I think about the time that he set the coffee cart guy on me for a day. Every time I walk through town I think about when I took him here, and all the things he said. Then, the stupid, practical part of my brain tells me that I wasn't ready to marry him. I couldn't have, no matter how much I wanted to. I need time! I'm 21! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment! Not that I don't want to get married, or don't love Logan, but. . . I can't do it, not yet.

And when I saw that stupid "love rocket" that he gave me before he left for London, well that stunk. You know, I never really understood why he gave that to me when he left. It seems weird. A rocket? I mean really, who gives their girlfriend a rocket for a good-bye present? Apparently, my kind of guy.

I snapped back into reality when my mom left me to unpack. I picked up the rocket and looked at the bottom. "Set latitude, longitude, and minutes here," it said next to a screen and a tiny key pad. "Will fly up to 5000 miles on full charge." I sat down heavily on the end of my bed. 5000 miles…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thank you for the amazing response to Chapter 1! I really appreciate all the reviews. Here's the next part, sorry it took me so long. I have another fic running at the same time, and my priorities are flexible. So, here's the deal. The story with the most alerts and reviews gets written first. Simple as that people. So make sure to review, and I'll post sooner! **

The campaign trail has done nothing to make me feel better. I thought that work would help me take my mind off of missing Logan, but nope! No such luck for me.

I call my mom every day, but I still miss her too. It's easier to miss her than Logan, because I know she'll be there when I get back. Logan though…Who knows where he and I will be when this is over!

But I've done enough wallowing. I've had two years to get over him and it hasn't worked. The campaign is over in one week, and I need to focus on getting a job. I've applied for a job at the _San Francisco Chronicle _and they're getting back to me tomorrow. Yes, I know that's where Logan is, but that's not why I want the job! The _Chronicle_ is a reputable paper, it's a good job, and besides, Logan could have a girlfriend or be married by now. Oh gosh, I'm gonna be sick. Logan married!

I got it! I got the job in San Francisco! I'm starting right after the campaign ends, and I already have approval from my editor for my first story to be a campaign wrap-up. California (and Logan) here I come!

I texted Finn to find out the name of the company that Logan worked for. Stalkery, I know, but it gave me a chance to ask Finn if Logan was seeing anybody, if he seemed happy, you know, see how warm the water was before I made a fool out of myself. Apparently, Logan hadn't seen anyone since we broke up, was miserable, and worked for Ernst and Young, in their tech department.

I looked up at the sky-scraper I was standing in front of. It was huge and intimidating, and said Ernst and Young on it. I took a deep breath, and walked through the impressive double doors in to the main lobby. The pretty receptionist at the front desk smiled widely and asked what she could do for me.

"I'm looking for Logan Huntzberger," I replied.

"He's actually on his way out for a lunch meeting. He'll be down shortly. In the mean time, would you like to have a seat over there?" she said, gesturing to some uncomfortable-looking chairs in the corner. Gosh, that smile was annoying.

"Sure," I said, trying not to yell in frustration. I knew that if I waited much longer, I would lose my nerve. I bounced my legs up and down in impatience, trying to keep my mind off of what I was about to do.

Finally, I saw his too familiar figure walk briskly through the lobby. He wouldn't have noticed me if I hadn't jumped up and practically screamed his name. He froze, rotated 90 degrees to look at me, saw who I was, and swung around again to walk away.

"Logan, wait," I said, grabbing his arm to keep him from going. "Did you get the rocket?"

**There it is! I have a plan for the rest of the story, and it will be up soon, depending on how many reviews I get. I slow down when I'm not motivated, so make me work! There should be at least two more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Rory. I got the rocket. And I know what it meant," he said in a tone I'd never heard him use before. Impatience or...anger? I didn't want him to be angry!

"No, Logan. I don't think you did," I countered. "If you had, you would have called. And since when do you call me Rory?"

"It meant that you don't want anything to do with me, and you're getting rid of all the stuff I gave you," he said. I guessed he was ignoring my second question.

"If I had been, I would have made a 'Logan' box with all of the stuff in it, and kept it in the back of my closet. Or, I would have mailed it, or handed it to you when we broke up. I wouldn't have launched it accross the country."

"Oh," he seemed taken aback. "Then what did it mean?"

"That I still love you. That I didn't want to break up with you, I just wanted to wait a little longer. A few months maybe. And even though that was two years ago, I haven't stopped loving you." I was startled at just how much I had told him.

"What makes you think that if you just show up here after two years, everything will be okay?" he asked forcefully.

"Nothing," I responded. "I just had to try. And now I have, so I'll leave you alone." My abrupt good-bye was only a mask for how embarassed I was. Dispite the number of possible reactions I had imagined, this was not one I had even considered.

I turned to walk out of the building, but this time, he caught my arm.

"Come here Ace," he said, and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Wait a second," he said, with his arms still around me. "How did you find out where to send the rocket? And who told you were I work?"

I had one word for him: "Finn."

"Gotta love that guy," Logan said. "Rory... I don't want to do long-distance...":

"That's exactly why I took a job at the San Francisco Chronicle," I .replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
